Honoré Police team changes
JM-RPBBCDGx-1.jpg 6-2-JJFBO-1.jpg 1-6-BBC-1.jpg JH-BBC-2.jpg 5-6-DIPFBO-6.jpg Camille.jpg FB-BBC-1.jpg 1-3-IMDb-1.jpg Lily_Thomson_2.jpg CharlieHulme.png SMPF_patch-WC-1.png SP-BBC-2.jpg The team of Honoré Police Station changes several times during the show. Since 4:1 Stab in the Dark, Officer Dwayne Myers is the only left member of the initial team. Initial team At the start of the show, the team consist of * Detective Inspector Charlie Hulme * Sergeant Lily Thomson * Officer Dwayne Myers * Officer Fidel Best 1:1 When Charlie Hulme is murdered, Detective Inspector Richard Poole is sent to Saint Marie to solve the case. * Detective Inspector Richard Poole * Sergeant Lily Thomson * Officer Dwayne Myers * Officer Fidel Best Eventually, Lily Thomson is convicted of the murder of Charlie Hulme. Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey, formerly an undercover agent, joins the team. 1:2 to 3:1 In 1:1 Arriving in Paradise, Charlie Hulme is murdered by Lily Thomson. Detective Inspector Richard Poole is sent to Saint Marie to solve the case. Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey, formerly an undercover agent, joins the team. * Detective Inspector Richard Poole * Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey * Officer Dwayne Myers * Officer Fidel Best At the end of 2:8 A Deadly Party, Fidel Best is promoted to Sergeant. At the beginning of 3:1 Death of a Detective, Richard Poole is murdered. Detective Inspector Humphrey Goodman is sent to Saint Marie to solve the case. 3:1 to 3:8 At the beginning of 3:1 Death of a Detective, Richard Poole is murdered. Detective Inspector Humphrey Goodman is sent to Saint Marie to solve the case. * Detective Inspector Humphrey Goodman * Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey * Sergeant Fidel Best * Officer Dwayne Myers 4:1 to 4:4 At the beginning of 4:1 Stab in the Dark, it is revealed that Fidel Best left the team to work on Saint Lucia. In this episode, Commissioner Selwyn Patterson temporarily joins the team as what he calls a member. At the end of 4:1, Sergeant Florence Cassell is introduced as a new member. * Detective Inspector Humphrey Goodman * Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey * Sergeant Florence Cassell * Officer Dwayne Myers At the end of 4:4 Until Death Do You Part, Camille Bordey leaves Saint Marie to become an undercover agent in Paris. 4:5 to 6:6 At the beginning of 4:5 Swimming in Murder, Florence Cassell is promoted to Detective Sergeant, and Officer JP Hooper is introduced as a new member. * Detective Inspector Humphrey Goodman * Detective Sergeant Florence Cassell * Officer Dwayne Myers * Officer JP Hooper At the end of 6:6 Man Overboard - Part Two, Humphrey Goodman leaves the team to stay in London with his flame Martha Lloyd. Detective Inspector Jack Mooney comes to Saint Marie to stay for holidays, not knowing that Humphrey and Commissioner Patterson planned to establish him as the new chief of Honoré Police. 6:7 to 7:8 In 6:7 In the Footsteps of a Killer, Detective Inspector Jack Mooney, staying on Saint Marie for holidays, not knowing that Humphrey and Commissioner Patterson planned to establish him as the new chief of Honoré Police, is "borrowed" to reinvestigate a murder that occurred eight years before, when Charlie Hulme was the chief of Honoré Police. At the end of 6:8 Murder in the Polls, Jack Mooney decides to stay on Saint Marie permanently to be the new chief. * Detective Inspector Jack Mooney * Detective Sergeant Florence Cassell * Officer Dwayne Myers * Officer JP Hooper 8:1 In 8:1, it is revealed that Dwayne has left with his father Nelson on a cruise around the Carribean. In the absence of Dwayne, the Commisioner decides to help out. since 8:2 * Detective Inspector Jack Mooney * Detective Sergeant Florence Cassell * Officer JP Hooper * Officer Ruby Patterson Category:Storyline